Wish for 7 years
by S Kaze
Summary: kehidupan saudara kembar yang tentram dan damai tiba-tiba menjadi begitu rumit dikarenakan satu botol yang di temukan si adik di jalan. Botol sederhana dengan pita merah di leher botolnya membuat si adik tertarik dan membawanya pulang kerumah. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan botol itu. akakuro. mind to rnr?


Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi sensei

Warning : Au dan ooc banget. Mungkin

Summary : kehidupan saudara kembar yang tentram dan damai tiba-tiba menjadi begitu rumit dikarenakan satu botol yang di temukan si adik di jalan. Botol sederhana dengan pita merah di leher botolnya membuat si adik tertarik dan membawanya pulang kerumah. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan botol itu.

**Chapter 1 : weird bottle**

Pagi yang cerah di hari senin, secercah cahaya menelisik masuk ke sebuah kamar yang cukup minimalis, hanya ada ranjang untuk satu orang, meja belajar di sampingnya dan sebuah lemari pakaian lengkap dengan cerminnya. Di depan cermin tersebut terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah berkutat dengan surai biru nya yang panjang, menata surai nya itu agar terlihat rapi dan menarik.

Pantulan dirinya memberikan senyum manis tanda dirinya telah siap berangkat ke sekolah. Rok nya yang agak kusut ia rapikan sebelum mengambil tas yang ada di ranjangnya. "tetsuna, cepatlah kita akan terlambat" teriak seorang pemuda dari lantai bawah. "baik nii-chan" Tetsuna cepat cepat merapikan dirinya dan bergegas menuruni tangga.

Saat sampai di lantai bawah, terlihatlah seorang pemuda memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang di kenakan tetsuna. Rambut dan matanya pun sama dengan tetsuna bedanya hanya terletak pada model rambut pemuda itu. Jelas saja ia kan laki-laki. "selamat pagi tetsuya-nii" pemuda yang dipanggil tetsuya itu menoleh ke arah suara.

"pagi tetsuna, cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan kita akan berangkat ke sekolah setelahnya" tetsuna hanya mengangguk sambil melahap sarapan yang ada di depannya. Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka pun bergegas meninggalkan rumah untuk mengikuti kegiatan rutinnya itu.

Mereka adalah saudara kembar, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kuroko Tetsuna. Dua kakak beradik kembar identik itu dapat dilihat dari miripnya surai baby blue dan iris aquamarine nya. Tetsuya lahir lebih dulu beberapa menit dari tetsuna, meski begitu tetap saja tetsuya harus dipanggil sebagai seorang kakak kan? Tetsuya adalah kakak yang baik walaupun wajahnya sangat minim ekspresi tapi tetsuna sangat menyayanginya.

Walaupun ada beberapa sifat yang sama tapi tetsuna dan tetsuya cukup berbeda mulai dari tingkah laku hingga kebiasaan. Kini mereka berdua menginjak umur 16 tahun, mereka menempati sekolah yang sama yaitu SMA Teikou, tapi sayangnya karena mereka kembar, sekolah memutuskan untuk memisahkan kelas mereka dan alasan lainnya adalah, di khawatirkan para guru akan keliru dengan wajah mereka, walaupun tetsuya laki-laki tapi wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan tetsuna dan perawakan tubuh yang kecil membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan.

Tetsuya hanya tinggal berdua dengan tetsuna, orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu. Kedua orang tua tetsuya hanya mewariskan rumah minimalis dengan 2 lantai seperti rumah jepang pada umumnya. Karena itu setiap pulang sekolah tetsuya harus kerja paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari.

Setelah sampai di sekolah mereka pun berpisah di lorong sekolah, sebelum memasuki kelas masing-masing "tetsuna, pulang sekolah nanti pulanglah duluan aku harus segera pergi ke tempat kerja" tetsuna menyungging kan senyum manisnya kepada si kakak, si kakak mengerti bahwa itu adalah jawaban iya dari adiknya. Bel pun berbunyi, tepat saat tetsuna duduk di bangkunya.

"wah kurokocchi untung tidak terlambat ya" ucap pria pirang yang duduk di depannya. "ah iya kise-kun, aku bangun agak siang tadi, untung saja tetsuya-nii menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat agar tidak terlambat. Ano.. kise-kun sepertinya sedikit aneh jika kau memanggilku kurokocchi, aku takut saat aku dan kakak ku ada kami akan kebingungan." ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan buku matematikanya.

"baiklah bagaimana dengan tetsunacchi. Ah tidak buruk. wah tetsuyacchi memang perhatian, beruntung tetsunacchi punya kakak seperti dia" kise masih saja memposisikan dirinya menghadap tetsuna padahal guru matematika nya sudah datang sejak 5 menit yang lalu. "kise-kun berbaliklah, riko-sensei memperhatikanmu" ucap tetsuna setengah berbisik. "kise ryouta, jangan menggoda tetsuna terus. Buka bukumu hal 37 dan kerjakan soal no 1 di depan kelas" kise hanya bisa merengut mendapati dirinya yang pagi-pagi sudah kena sial. Harusnya ia mengikuti ramalan oha-asa yang selalu di bicarakan temannya midorima agar tak terkena sial seperti ini.

"kasian sekali kise-chin pagi-pagi sudah sial" ucap murasaki yang ada di belakang tetsuna. "jangan begitu murasaki-kun, kasian kan kise-kun" tetsuna menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang untuk membalas ucapan murasaki. "tapi dia memang selalu sial suna-chin hmm" murasaki berbicara sambil mengemut permen yang ada di mulutnya saat ini. "murasakibara atsushi, jangan hanya makan permen saja kerjakan soal no 2 bersama kise di depan, dan jangan lupa sebelumnya buang permen yang ada di mulutmu itu. Dilarang makan di kelas" tetsuna hanya tersenyum kecil melihat teman-temannya yang bersikap seperti anak kecil itu. Sedangkan kise yang sedang perang melawan soal di depan ikut tertawa karena ada yang menemaninya mengerjakan soal di depan.

Di lain tempat, tetsuya sedang asyik membaca novel yang ada di hadapannya. Tiap baris ia baca dengan seksama. Entahlah dari mana tetsuya mendapatkan novel-novel itu. Mungkin ia meminjam ke perpustakaan sebelum masuk atau membawanya dari rumah

"tetsu, kenapa kau suka sekali membaca novel sih apa tidak bosan?" teriak aomine yang ada di depannya. Aomine duduk di depan tetsuya, di baris ke dua. "dia itu suka membaca nodayo, memangnya dia seperti mu yang hanya suka tidur dan malah membaca majalah mesum mu itu" celetuk surai hijau dengan kacamata yang duduk di belakang tetsuya. Yang sedang di bicarakan pun hanya fokus pada bacaan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"lebih baik mempunyai hobi tidur daripada mempunyai hobi aneh sepertimu penganut oha-asa, lagipula membaca majalah mai-chan itu menyenangkan tau" aomine menanggapi midorima dengan malas. "diam kau, menurut oha-asa virgo menempati kedua tersial hari ini kau harus hati-hati nodayo, aku memberitahumu bukan karena aku peduli ya nodayo" sifat tsundere midorima pun muncul yang tak kenal waktu dan tempat itu.

Tetsuya masih saja fokus ke buku bacaannya. Sampai ada bunyi srek! Tanda pintu kelas bergeser dan ada seseorang yang masuk. Terlihat seorang guru yang diikuti oleh seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai merah terang dan iris crimson yang membuat setiap orang terpana jika melihatnya.

"perhatian anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang akan menempati kelas ini, dia berasal dari Kyoto, ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain" ujar sang guru kepada surai crimson yang ada di sampingnya. "perkenalkan nama saya Akashi seijuurou mohon bantuannya" pemuda bernama Akashi itu membungkuk kan badannya bermaksud memberi salam.

"baiklah Akashi kau boleh duduk di samping midorima yang kosong itu" ucap sensei sambil menunjuk arah bangku yang akan di tempati Akashi. "baik sensei" Akashi berjalan melewati beberapa murid yang terpesona akan parasnya. Saat melewati tetsuya, ia merasa ada hal aneh yang ada pada tubuh Akashi. Tapi ia tak mempedulikannya, tapi mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Midorima yang ada di sebelahnya pun merasakan hawa tak enak mengelilingi Akashi, tapi perlahan perasaan itu menghilang menjadi seperti biasa.

"baiklah kita akan memulai pelajaran, buka buku kalian halaman 40" semua siswa pun membuka bukunya kecuali kuroko tetsuya yang entah mengapa mencuri pandang ke Akashi dan sontak Akashi membalas pandangannya. Dalam waktu singkat, sekejap mata Akashi berubah menjadi crimson-scarlet. Tak berani lama-lama melihat, tetsuya pun menghadap ke depan lagi dan membuka bukunya. 'apa itu? Apa benar yang baru saja aku lihat itu' batin tetsuya.

Jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir dan artinya semua siswa harus pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, ya semua siswa kecuali tetsuya yang harus bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran cepat saji sebagai pelayan. Walaupun pekerjaan ini cukup menguras tenaga, tapi tetsuya cukup senang karena selain gaji nya yang cukup besar, banyak makanan yang bisa di bawa pulang untuk adiknya di rumah, dan lagi restoran ini menyediakan vanilla milkshake kesukaannya dan tetsuna.

Setiap pulang sekolah tetsuya selalu menghabiskan waktunya di restoran ini hingga pukul Sembilan. Ia tak mengambil pusing masalah itu karena ia sudah berjanji kepada ayah ibunya bahwa ia akan menjaga tetsuna dan berusaha menjadi kakak sekaligus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga yang baik di rumah menggantikan tugas sang ayah.

Tetsuya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya, lain hal nya dengan tetsuna. Si gadis yang juga suka membaca novel seperti tetsuya ini, diam-diam punya kemampuan menulis yang cukup baik. Tetsuya pun tak tau bahwa tetsuna bisa menulis dengan baik. Tak jarang karyanya di kirim ke penerbit untuk di terbitkan di majalah-majalah remaja. Dengan begitu, tetsuna juga membantu tetsuya mencari uang secara diam-diam. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, tetsuna tidak langsung pulang. Lagi-lagi ia mengirimkan karya nya ke salah satu penerbit yang sudah di kenalnya. Setelah mendapatkan honor dari karya yang sebelumnya, ia mampir ke sebuah minimarket dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malamnya nanti.

Tapi saat di perjalanan, mata tetsuna menangkap sebuah benda yang asing. Jelas saja tetsuna menemukan botol kaca dengan tutup kayu merah, leher botolnya pun di ikat dengan pita merah yang sangat cantik. Didalam botol tersebut ada kertas melingkar memenuhi isi botol. Aneh, ya botol itu sangat aneh karena terletak di tengah jalan. Dan lebih aneh lagi tampaknya orang-orang tak melihat botol kaca itu.

"apa ini?" Ia mengambil botol tersebut hati-hati karena takut akan ada yang menjahilinya nanti. Setelah tengok kanan kiri tak ada siapapun, ia menaruh botol tersebut ke plastik belanjaannya tadi. "mungkin akan ku buka dirumah nanti" ucapnya sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya. Di liriknya jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, tertulis jam 20.03

"wah aku harus cepat bisa-bisa aku telat membuat makan malam untuk nii-chan" tetsuna mempercepat langkahnya. Karena tetsuna dan tetsuya mempunyai masing-masing kunci rumah jadi ia tak khawatir. Di ambil nya kunci yang ada di saku baju tetsuna, cepat-cepat ia menaruh belanjaannya dan berganti baju, tak lupa botol merah yang mencurigakan tadi ia letakkan di meja belajarnya. Salahkan dirinya karena terlambat naik bus saat pulang dari tempat penerbit tadi. Di masukannya belanjaan ke dalam kulkas seperti sayuran, buah, tahu, dan beberapa botol milkshake. Dan akhirnya tetsuna mulai memasak, yang dimasak pun hanya misoba takut-takut tak keburu jika memasak yang lain.

Baru beberapa menit sejak makanan siap pintu pun terbuka, "tadaima" si surai baby blue menampakkan wajahnya yang sangat lesu. "okaeri tetsuya-nii, makan malam sudah siap dan aku sudah menunggumu" sebelum melangkah ke meja makan tetsuya masuk ke kamar terlebih dahulu untuk berganti baju. Tiap makan malam, tetsuna yang memasak sedangkan sarapan tetsuya yang memasak ini adalah jadwal yang adil mengingat tetsuya selalu pulang malam setelah bekerja.

Kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut sudah di kenakan tetsuya dan kini saat nya makan malam. "jadi bagaimana pekerjaan nii-chan?" ucap tetsuna seraya membuka percakapan. "ah baik-baik saja seperti biasa, kau tak perlu khawatir" ujar tetsuya dengan wajah stoicnya. "jadi begitu, oiya aku sudah membelikan beberapa botol milkshake untuk nii-chan jadi nii-chan tak perlu membelinya lagi besok?" denting mangkuk dan sumpit menemani makan malam mereka.

"dari mana kau dapat uang itu tetsuna?" tetsuya agak bingung karena setahu tetsuya, tetsuna saja di beri uang oleh tetsuya kenapa tetsuna bisa punya uang untuk membeli vanilla milkshake dan belanjaan sebanyak ini. "eto… sebenarnya aku mengirim beberapa karyaku ke penerbit dan mereka menyukai nya ini hasil menulisku yang ke 3 kalinya. Maafkan aku nii-chan karena tidak memberi tahumu" ucapnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "aku tak akan marah tetsuna, aku menghargai jerih payahmu" tetsuna hanya tersenyum. "lebih baik kau cepat tidur, besok jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah" tetsuna pun beranjak dari meja makan dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

Baru saja ia ingin naik ke ranjang tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu. Botol merah yang tadi dipungutnya di jalan. Diambilnya botol itu dan dibawa keatas tempat tidur. "ini apa ya?" perlahan tutup botol di buka dan gulungan kertas yang ada di dalamnya pun di keluarkan. Kertas usang dengan pinggiran yang sedikit robek dan mulai menguning itu tampak begitu rapuh. Di buka nya gulungan kertas itu. Dilihatnya ada beberapa baris kata yang berjejer rapi dengan model tulisan yang sedikit menakutkan dan bukan dalam bahasa jepang.

**саат кау мулаи мембаца так ада янг биса ди хентикан такдир телах ди тентукан**

**берикан аку кекуатанму, турути перинтахку. кеингинан ку адалах перинтах баги му**

**саат семуа перинтах терлаксана. аку акан менгамбил лаги апа янг меняди хак ку**

**лакукан!**

**(saat kau mulai membaca tak ada yang bisa di hentikan takdir telah di tentukan**

**berikan aku kekuatanmu, turuti perintahku. keinginan ku adalah perintah bagi mu**

**saat semua perintah terlaksana. aku akan mengambil lagi apa yang menjadi hak ku.**

**lakukan!)**

**author's note:**

ini note kaze yang pertama, untuk yang udah review cerita kaze yang sebelumnya kaze ucapin makasih banget. Kaze masih newbie dan susunan kalimatnya pun pasti masih berantakan maaf juga buat alur yang kecepetan.

Sign,


End file.
